Cara's Daughter
by Mya21
Summary: Cara's Daughter shows up and revile's thingh's that could kill them all
1. Chapter 1

I do not Legend of the Seeker

CHAPTER 1

The reveal

…

I could see them walking down the path that led though the forests, they were covering their tracks but I didn't need their tracks to find them. Cara should know this considering how long she's known me, and all, but I really doubt that she knows I'm following them, and if they don't know that then they sure don't know of the men waiting for them up a head. I saw the arrow's speeding towards them first, but didn't dare yell out not wanting them to that I'm here.

Luckily the Seeker and Wizard saw them the same time I did so they were able to move out of the arrows path. Although I couldn't say the same for the Mother Confessor for the fact that the arrow caught her in her thigh causing the Seeker to turn his attention away from the men he was fighting with. Hmm, I thought scanning my eye of the battle.

"Cara help Kahlan out" the Seeker yelled as 4 men ran at her. Cara step in the way knocking the first man to the ground with a blow to the head with her Agiel. I could all ready tell that there was no way they were going to win without someone dying and from my view it was going to be Kahlan or Cara.

If it came down to that then I hope it's the Dear Mother Confessor that die's. Hmm o well I wanted to wait for a better time to see Cara and Lord Rahl without the Mother Confessor and the Wizard, but so much for that hope, at least I'll get to use my precious Agiel. Picking up my Agiels in my ungloved hands I welcomed the intense pain that came from them spreading though my small, thin body. As I stood up on the tree branch I was crouched on.

So the rumors are true of the Seeker being in love with the Mother Confessor are true.

Well let's interesting never thought a Rahl would fall for a Confessor such a dangerous thing to go and do. O well get to the fighting I though as I got ready to jump from the three waiting for the right moment. You may think it's strange that I like to fight so much, but really that's a Mord-Sith for you although I'm not even normal for a Mord-Sith really. I jumped form the causing my dark coco colored hair to fall form the lose bun it was tied in.

"Great" I said through gritted teeth as I killed the man in frount of me with a quick blow to the heart with my Agiel. I saw one of the men that were trying to kill us was about to kill Cara and Kahlan. Not that I care much about Kahlan, but I don't think Lord Rahl would like me letting his love die just because I don't like Confessor's. So considering he's to bussing I guess I'll have to save them, this should be fun.

Come to think of it it's funny that the Seeker nor the wizard hadn't noticed me yet, given that I didn't have my whole outfit on, and I had on the brow leather instead of the res, but still. As I got behind the man without him even noticing me, I quietly pulled out the small knife at my belt.

He brought his sword down knocking Cara's Agiel out of her hand as my knife cut in to the flesh and bone making contact with his heart. When he fell down I watched Cara's face go from confused to shock as did the others.

"Well know, I thought to expect more from you Mother." I said causing all of them to drop there weapon's. Ha man if I thought they were shocked before. I was right was too much fun, but hey there's no such thing as to much fun right?

…..

Well that it for the first chapter please review. So what do you guy's think of the retyped version?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daughter

"What" Richard, Kahlan, asked loudly at the same time; while the old wizard mumbled incoherently to himself.

"You have a daughter," The old wizard said after he recovered from his shock.

"Yes she dose, and what's your probable, huh? You guys are staring at me like I'm some kind of talking tree," I said sweeping my eyes over them, at that their eyes got even bigger at my smart-aleck comment. Richard looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head from shock, but really after spending so much time with my mother he should be used to it, really. The Mother Confessor look modified at the fact that a Mord-Sith could have a daughter. Funny, funny, well the wizard looked like the only one who didn't look like someone who you just told the world was going to end.

Ok bad joke it is going to without the stone of tears. Not even my mother who usually keeps that Mord-Sith mask on. Looked shocked beyond believe. I noticed that she was not wearing her whole outfit ether but she was wearing here blood red leather. I noticed that she had to two Agiel's instead of one, strange.

"Well mother aren't you happy to see me?" I asked looking up into her blue orbs that were the exact same color as mine.

"Xena is that really you?"

"No it's the Easter bunny," I said rolling my eyes (I don't know if they have that but let's pretend they do k)

"Denna said you were dead," My mother said still very confused.

"Well am not," I said shrugging.

"Ha I can see that," she said closing the space between us and hugging me.

"Thank God your alive Xena and if you ever do that I again I swear I'll beat you back and blue," she hugging me tighter.

"Yeah sure you will," I said hugging her back,

"Um, Cara you have a daughter?" Richard said walking up to stand by Cara as she let go of me and took a step back.

"Well yes why else would I call her mother?" I said clearly irritated that the Lord Rahl could be that slow, but I guess it is pretty unbelievable.

"Xena" Cara said in flat tone that meant keep your big mouth shut. She bent down to pick up her Agiel.

"Yes Richard I have daughter" She said looking Richard start in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us Cara?" Kahlan said coming up to stand by Richard, all the while keeping her eyes on me, like I was going to kill him. Hemp, as if I would even try to kill the Lord Rahl and to think this is what she does after I saved her and my mother's life.

"She would ever hurt Richard beside she can be harmless Kahlan. Also I really don't appreciate you looking at my daughter like you're going to kill her. I mean especially after she saved mine and your life Kahlan I thought you were better than that." Cara said giving Kahlan one of the, o so famous Mord-Sith look's. Ha go mom, man and people say am bad.

"Cara's right Kahlan, and you really shouldn't be looking at her daughter that way and Cara I don't want you treating Kahlan." Richard said clearly trying to ease the hostility in the air.

"Well mother aren't you going to introduces me to the Lord Rahl, Mother Confessor and the Wizard." I said looking right at Richard.

"I'm not Lord Rahl am the Seeker," Richard said looking back at me.

"Richard, Kahlan, Zedd this is my daughter Xena." Cara said gesturing to me.

"Yes you are Richard and there is nothing you can do to change that. Say it's not true as much as you want but that fact is not going to change not even when you dead so you should go ahead and get over it, and accept it," I said looking up in to his eyes as they harden with anger for just an minuet then relaxed filling with humor.

"You know for such a little girl you have a big mouth," He said looking down at me.

"First am 15 I'm not a little girl, and I leaned form the best isn't that right mother," I said looking at Cara

"By the why Xena what are you doing out here by yourself" Kahlan said looking at me.

"Following you duh," I said looking at Kahlan.

"But we coved are track's for a long time known," Richard said looking at me confused at how I could have followed them.

"Xena doesn't need to able to see track to find someone," My mother answered for me before I could say anything.

"But how?" Kahlan said confused now.

"With her gift," My mother said before I could again.

"Gift?" Zedd said looking at. "But you are a Mord-Sith right"

"Yes she is," My mother, said looking at me with sad eye. Wonder what's up with that.

"What didn't think a Mord-Sith's daughter could have powers," I said looking at the confused wizard.

"Well I think we all should find I camp and talk about this. It's getting dark and you guys look like you have a lot of questions and we could use the rest," Cara said and then turned to me "and you Xena have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes I agree with Cara and I don't know about you all, but I don't want to spend my night close to a bunch of dead people," Zedd said gesturing to all the dead people around us.

"There's a clearing not far from here. We can get there in a few minuets'" I said

"Ok then take us there," Zedd said picking up a bag that lie on the ground.

"Here," Cara said handing me my knife that was stuck in the dead guy's body.

"Thanks' Mother," I said turning to show them to the clearing.

"So what have you been up to my daughter?" Cara said coming up to walk next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The camp

….

After we got to the clearing we started to set up camp, after getting everything ready, all that was left to do was to get some more logs for the fire.

"Xena come help me find some logs," My mother said walking up to the tree I was leaning against.

"Ok," I said getting up off the tree. We walked in silence until we got far enough away that the others couldn't hear us.

"Xena you're hair has gotten so long hasn't it," she said turning around scanning the ground with her eyes looking for log's. Man, my Mother looks different with short hair. I've been told that I look just like my, Mother. Guess I do expect for the fact that she has blonde hair, and I have dark ashen color hair.

"Well are you just going to stand there and stare off or are you going to help your Mother?" she asked with a smile on her face obviously amused at my spacing out. My Mother doesn't smile a lot so it rare to see that.

"Um yea," I said shaking my head causing my hair that hung past my waist to flip around.

"Xena what happened on that mission. Why did Denna say that you were dead?" My Mother asked her tone truing very serious.

"Well remember how you and Lord Darken Rahl wanted me to use my powers to find Denna" I said binding over to get a log.

"Yes I remember," she said tuning to look at me.

"Well after you and Darken Rahl and the other Mord-Sith left to find the Seeker and his friend's. I picked up on Denna's essences so I got about five other Mord-Sith and we went to go get her. However, Calliea berated us and had somehow told Denna we were coming. Denna knew she could not run us, because I would just find her again. So she set up a tarp up for us, but we did not figure it out until it was too late. She had hired some men to help her, and there were just too many. While the others were fighting I used my power's to find Denna. She was talking to Calliea when I found them," I said looking up to my Mother's blue eyes staring at me.

"What did she say?" she asked thought-gritted teeth. I knew that she had never like Denna.

"She looked at me and said 'I knew Darken Rahl would send Mord- Sith after me but honestly I thought Cara would jump at the chance to kill me not send her little girl' " I said quoting her, turning my head to look at my mother in the eyes.

"And," was all she said thought her greeted teeth, her face unreadable.

"We fought and more and more were dying the last thing I remember of it is a shape pain in my head," I said setting down on a rock nearby.

"Then I woke up in at weird redheaded lady's house she said that her and some of the people in her group had found me and helped me. When I asked them way they help a Mord-Sith she said that everyone need a second changes." I said looking around at the forest.

"I ask her what happened and she said that I must have been hit on the head with a sword and that everyone ells that they found there was dead." I said gesturing to the scare on my head.

"I'm sorry Xena I should have never let you go to find her," She said walking over and running a gloved hand over the scare that was hidden by my hair.

"Its fine you know no one would have ever found her as quickly if I hadn't used my powers and besides you were busy," I said looking at her.

"Still your only 15 I-"

"Are you suggesting that I'm not a good Mord-Sith Mother don't forget you trained me," I said staring up at my Mother.

"Xena watch your mouth you will not speak to me that way and Denna is more ticker that I thought she was, not to mention she has a lot of years on you in the fighting department."

"Yea-yea" I said waving my hand. See not only do I look like her I act like her to.

"Then what happened,"

"Well after that I went to the temple but none of you were there, the guards said that you all went to have a meeting with all the other Mord-Sith. On my way I went through a town and over heard these men talking about a very beautiful blonde Mord-Sith they found nearly beaten to death. They were also talking about how she helped the seeker and his friend's kill some Mors-Sith that had attacked the town and that she left with them. At first I didn't believe it but then a talked to old red head and when I paid for my food my hand torched her hand and I saw that it was true. So then I used my power to find you,"

"Did you see that in my head too?"

"Yes but everything was kind of fuzzy. What happened?"

"Well we were on our way there to the meeting. When Denna just showed up out of nowhere with a bunch of men with her, I can't tell you how worried I was when I saw Denna because I knew that if she was there then you had to be dead" she said looking at me.

"Because no one has ever gotten a way form you when you were using you power to find them. Then she only confirmed my fear's by telling me she had killed you herself. I got so mad Xena. I tried to kill her there but one of the other Mord-Sith there stopped me telling me that a real Mord-Sith would not show her emotions like that," she said picking up a canteen and taking a drink.

"Then what did you do,"

"I broke her jaw but Denna got away during all that then-"

"Then they beat you and cut your hair,"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry mother if I had done my job or no even been born-"

"XENA" Cara said so loud it about made me fall off the rock but she reached out and caught me by my arm.

"Xena none of that is your fault. There are a lot of thing that I regret but no of them are having you. Even though you cause me so much trouble" she said tightening her grip on my arm.

"One of them is all that training I put you though you,"

"Mother if you hadn't done that then there is no way that I would not be able to stand my powers," I said looking at her.

"I know," she said letting go of my arm and looking off with sad eye's, I never had understood my mother's strange moods, when she would suddenly talk like one of the women you would see in the market talking to their daughter about life.

"Man you've got soft spending so much time with the Seeker and Mother Confessor and the Wizard, you hardly ever talk like that, what happed" I said punching my Mother on the arm playfully.

"Watch it Xena I can still whip you girl. I brought you in to this world I can take you out. They seem have that effect on people," she said looking at me with a smile on her face.

"O, I'm so scared" I laughed pulling some hair behind my ear.

"Now get your but up and help me get all these logs back. Their probably wondering what happened to us."

"Ha -ha ok," I said bending over to pick up the logs but my long hair got caught on the bushes. "Daren't," I said pulling at my hair.

"What are you doing," I head my mother say as she walked over to me.

"Enjoying the view of the ground… What the carp do you think my hairs stuck?" I said glaring at the bushes.

"Good grief Xena have you even combed this mess." she asked pulling my hair free.

"Well it's kind of hard you know considering it goes past my waist," I said grabbing up the logs and looking at her.

"Come on I'll help you with it when we get back. Beside I'm sure Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd have lots of question for you," she said walking off.

"Gee, Great I can't wait," I said sarcastically walking behind her.

…

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Surprise

…..

We had got back to the camp sometime around dusk, Richard and Kahlan had dinner already fixed by the time we got back, I watch Richard as he put some of the logs on the fire that me and Mother brought back. After we had got done eating Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd started get their blankets of their bags to sleep on since it was so warm out.

Cara was bushing my long hair to try and get the knots out that had come there form me following them all this way with it up, never taking the time to brush it. Mostly because when you hair goes past your but its very hard to get all the knots out of it by you self.

After they got done with getting very thing they need to get done, done. They came over to set in front of me and my mother. The fire that was still burning strongly in the middle of our semicircle, cast strange shadows across there face's. The fire and the moon being the only light we had.

"Well are you all going to stare at me all night or ask your questions," I asked getting impatient, saying the last part though greeted teeth because my mother had tug very hard on my hair to get in to straighten out. Any other girl would scream form pain but I'm Mord-Sith and we do not scream form pain because we feel it all the time when we pick up our Agiel's.

"Xena watch your mouth," My mother said so only I could feel her tugging on my hair to make her point.

"Xena how could you track use without seeing out tracks, I know you couldn't have followed them I made sure they were covered," Richard said looking at me then my Mother.

"Did you use a tracer Cloud," Zedd asked noting giving me time to answer, causing my mother to tighten her grip on my hair to remind me not to be a smarty pants.

"Zedd my daughter is not sorceries,"

"And like my mother told you all earlier. I used my gift and it's nothing like what you're thinking Wizard," I said sweeping my eyes over them. Richard was holding her hand and I could tell by the way he would glance at her that he loved her. So the rumors are true about the Seeker and Mother Confessor being in love.

"Then what is your power Xena? How does it work?" Kahlan said speaking for the first time in a while.

"Just tell them already Xena" Mother said form behind me bushing my hair.

"Ok. Well I can track people by their essences or power if you like,"

"And that's how you found us by tacking us by our power's" Richard said looking at me.

" Not yours by mom 's, but I also can touch the tree and the ground to look in to the past to see who's been there or what happen but I can only see about 9 week in to the past," I said looking at them "but when I touch a person-"

"You see into their head's and see everything that's happen to them in the past few week's right" The Wizard said interrupting me.

"Um, yeah but more like a month and that's only with people," I said looking at him.

"You've heard of it," my mother said looking at Zedd.

"Um yes I have read some were about people being able to do that but they could only see an hour in to the past and it was only though a certain blood line but I don't remember witch on," He said looking at me with wide eyes.

"So you can track anything that's magic by filling the pull of their powers," Kahlan asked looking at me.

"Yes I guess you could put it that way; but it's easy if I've done it before or have something of theirs" I said answering her question.

"Who's you Father Xena," Zedd said out of no were startling me. Because I don't know my mother has never told me who my father was and whenever I'd asked she would just get mad. So I just stopped asking after a while. I looked up from the ground to see Kahlan and Zedd looking terrified I turned to my mother seeing the answer why. Have you ever seen a very, very angry Mord-Sith its not pretty matter of fact it very scary and my mother can be very, very scary.

"Mother what's wrong," I said looking up at her.

"Xena you should go to bed now you look like you're going to past out any second what have I told you about getting enough sleep," she said looking at me with a strained smiled on her face trying not to let me see her anger behind the mask.

"You all need to get some sleep to or you'll just slow us done tomorrow. I'll keep watch," She said getting up. Usually I would say that I would help but seeing that look on her face I had better just do what she say and not push her.

"Xena you can us the blankets in my bag to sleep on," She said absently getting up to go stand by a nearby tree.

"Fine" I said getting up to go over to her bag and get it as Zedd and Kahlan lied down going to sleep as soon as there head's touched the bag's they were using as pillows.

"Good girl," I heard her call after me.

"Cara can I speak with you," I heard Richard say as I drifted off into sleep.

Cara's Point of view

"Cara can I speak with you," I heard Richard say as I was walked to stand by a tree.

"What about," I said turning around to look at Richard; He was looking at Xena with a bewildered look on his face.

"Is this about my daughter," I said walking over to him Richard? Seeing why he had that look on I face, I shook my head at the sight of Xena; she was sleeping whit her Agiel pressed against her face. I could fill my self-smiling at the sight before my eyes it was impresses to me, no other Mord-Sith but could do that not even me.

Hmm I remember when she was 6 and I had just came to our room after getting done training some guy I had laid my Agiel down on my bed were Xena was setting.

"Hi mother are you done training that man for the day" Xena asked as Serena a Mord-Sith that I had ask to watch her pick her up and handed her to me.

"Yes Xena I am," I said take her in my arms.

"If that is all may I take my leave?" She asked with her head down showing respect to the head of the Mort-Sith.

"Leave us," I said turning to walk back to my bed. I'm so glad she looks like me and not here Father although she does have his hair. Not to mention her powers were ever they came from. She not sorceries that much I know because her powers wouldn't work on me if she were; I just wish I knew because I've ever heard of a power that can work on a Mord-Sith it's kind of creepy. I sighed setting her down on the bed much to her dislike whatever she is I need to figure it out soon.

"Mother can I help you tomorrow," Xena asked looking up at me with her big blue eyes, reaching up, wanting to be picked up again.

"No," I said, laying my Agiel on the bed. "You have to finish your training first." I finished turning around. Then I heard the sound of an Agiel being picked up, I spun around to see Xena holding it about to put it in her mouth.

"No Xena," I said taking it out of her hand. How is she was already able to hold it when her training only stated a month ago?

"Mother,"

"Yes Xena,"

"I think you need to kill Serena," she said play with the cover's on my bed.

"Why Xena?" I asked, this was the first time Xena had ever spoken like this to me, and as far as I knew Xena like Serena.

"Because she been talking to a man about killing you and me," She said look me strait in the eye's. I sighed looking in those blue eyes that strange light was there again.

"Hmm really now; Did you see that with your powers?"

"Yes mother,"

"Well how about you help me with that and that would finish your training,"

"Ok,"

…..

"Cara are you crying," Richard said bring me out of my day dream.

"No. Now what do you want," I said looking at him.

"Why is she sleeping with the Agiel against her face?" He said looking back at Xena's sleeping form.

"Hmm it's a habit of hers that she had since she was 6," I said looking at her.

"6 year old?" he said turning to me.

"That's what I said Richard now is that all you what. You should rest,"

"No, one more question," He said looking directly at me I could tell that whatever his question was he was determined to ask it.

"What is it?" I asked wanting him to leave me alone, and leting him ask his question is the fast way I know to get him to leave me alone.

"Who's her father?"

"Why should I tell you?" I said glaring at him.

"Fine then as Lord Rahl I order you to tell me," He said looking me in the eyes.

"Have you noticed that you only accept that when you want me to do something and I won't," I said glaring back at him

"Yes when you're being stubborn," He said staring at me "now answer me,"

"My daughter's Father is Darken Rahl," I said thought greeted teeth.

"What it can't be," He said with wide eyes

"Its true look at her she has his hair color although I wish she didn't," I said looking back at my daughter.

"Cara she looks just like you. Wait t… that make-"

"Make's her your niece," I said looking back at him. "And before you ask, No she doesn't know any ways and I don't' intend to tell her," I said scanning eyes over the trees.

"She deserves to know Cara," Richard said quietly to me before walking back over to the fire, and laid down beside Kahlan to sleep.

…..

Please review's.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The trail

….

It was sunrise when I woke up, I noticed a shadow looming at my side I could tell it was my Mother without even turning my head. I set up, and started put all my mother things back into her bag. When my ungloved hand touched the ground I saw a few weeks in to the past. I saw the fight's that had happened here among other things. Unlike Wizard's my powers don't have an off switch, but I wish they did.

"Xena are you hungry," I head what I assumed to be Kahlan asking form where she was sitting in front of the fire.

"No I'm not," I said closing my Mother's bag and walking, over to sit by her.

"Xena you need to eat or you'll slow us down," That was my mother way of saying you don't eat enough to feed I fly and I know you haven't had anything to eat in a while and I don't want my daughter passing out. Yep that's what she mean's but she all ways find's others ways to say it. Hey she might sound like a butthole but she really dose cares.

"I'm fine you're not eating either Mother so-"

"If you know what's good for you Xena you won't finish that sentence," She interrupted me as she grabbed two blows from Kahlan and handing one too me. When she did her unusually ungloved hand touched mine and I felt the intense pain of my powers as I dropped the blow to the ground spilling the food in it. I grabbed my Agiel in my fist as my mind was filled with words and images.

"_No one more question"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Who's her father?"_

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"Fine then as Lord Rahl I order you to tell me" he said looking me in the eyes._

_"Have you noticed that you only accept that when you want me to do something and I won't" I said glaring back at him_

_"Yes when you're being stubborn" he said staring at me "now answer me"_

_"My daughter's Father is Darken Rahl" I said thought greeted teeth._

_"What it can't be" he said with wide eyes_

_"Its true look at her she has his hair color although I wish she didn't" I said looking back_

I could fill all there eye's on me, without looking I could tell that Kahlan, and my Mother had pulled there weapon's out as a reaction to my action's. When my mind came back to where I could think. Thanks' to the pain from my Agiel, I lifted my eyes to see my Mother and Richard standing in front of me with worried expression on their face. Richard must have just gotten back with the horse when my power's acted out.

"Why. Mother Why didn't you ever tell me that Darken Rahl was my Father?" I said in a dangerously low voice but I knew the others could here be because of the Mother Confessor's sharp in tack of breath and the Wizard mumbling something that sounded like of course that's it.

The expression on my mother face was the one Mord-Sith use while they were out on a mission or training it hide everything we don't what to show. Richard face was one of shock not being used to being around me and my strange power's.

"You saw that?" She ask looking down at me.

"Yes Mother did you forget about my power's know tell my why," I said looking at her.

"She wanted to protect you Xena and she only told me-" Richard start but I finished for him.

"Because you order her to, but I didn't ask you Seeker." I said looking at him thought my eyelash's then turned my gaze back to my Mother. Every one haven for got their breakfast. Richard moved to stand by Kahlan and Zedd. They started talking but I was to mad to listen right now.

"Because I never wanted you to know that... That he was your Father, at least not till you were older." She admitted.

"Mother you had to have known that you could keep it a secret forever." I said staring into her blue eyes.

"I know but that and your trainings-"

"What your way of protecting me" I said looking up a little more because she had move closer to me. I felt her hand moving my Agiel out of my hand and into my belt. I had forgotten that I was still holding on to it.

"I'm sorry Xena I just couldn't think of a way to tell you about that monster," she said glazing over to look at Richard.

"Um ok well every one need's to get ready to go into town. I got us some horse; the town's not that close." Richard said moving to get the horse ready whit Kahlan. Zedd was still pacing back and forth mumbling.

"Come on Xena let me get your hair up for you or it will get in your way" My Mother said moving to set on the big log that her bag was beside.

"Hmm ok," I said setting down in front of her.

"Xena I know your mad," My mother said pulling my hair back in to a loosed braid.

"Well of course I'm"

"Hmm. There," she said fishing my hair and letting my long hair fall down my back.

"Thanks'" I said picking up the small bag that I had.

"Mother what ells you have not told me," I said standing up and waking over to by horse.

"Like what," My mother said mounting her big brown horse.

"You know what I mean," I said pulling myself on top of my big black horse. After I got on the horse I pulled my hip length dark ashen brown hair of my shoulder so I would not be sitting on it.

"You guy's ready," Richard said smiling walking his horse over to us.

"Yes," my mother answered.

"Well," I said keeping my horse beside hers as we took off.

"That I have I sister. Her name is Grace she has two kids' there your cousins. All though you'll never meet them," She said looking at me.

"Hmm well," I didn't finish my sentence as I looked at the wood's that surrounded us for some reason I got the feeling that something or someone was watching us, but no one ells seemed to notice. Whatever it was it had very powerful magic. I pulled out my Agiel and stopped my horse in front of the others. I knew we were already pretty close to the town. I also know that the town of Tandar has no magic. Were the only ones with magic in the area right now?

"Xena what's wrong," My Mother asked me as I got of my horse and walked over to the woods.

"I don't know it just. I got this filling," I said as the rest of them got of their horses and followed me. My Mother pulled out her Agiel as Richard pulled out his sword and Kahlan pulled out her Daggers.

"Xena what is it," I heard Richard say as I put my uncover hand on a tree at was in the direction of the pull of the magic I felt.

"AHHHHHH," I screamed. My head felt like it was going to explode I have never felt pain like this.

"XENA" I heard my mother voice a she bent down beside me. Trying to pull my head's off my head. My Agiel was press against my face still in my hands.

"Cara what's wrong with her," I heard Kahlan say I she set down beside her.

"I don't know. Xena are ok?" she said looking in my eyes. I had stopped screaming thanks to my Agiel on my head and her press on my arm. The pain was helping me to get whatever did that power's out.

"Hey Zedd look at this," Richard said putting his hand on it... "AHHHH" was the last thing a heard as I passed out, my mother still holding my up.

Cara's POV

"Xena wake up," I said when she closed her eyes. What was that? I mean she a Mord-Sith no one should be able to use powers against her.

"Richard," Kahlan nearly screamed as she got up to go over to him. "Richard calm down its ok," she said getting him to stop screaming.

"Cara," Zedd said to me walking over.

"Yes,"

"Xena will be ok," he said bending down.

"Zedd what was that? Xena's a Mord-Sith magic should not work on her like that," I said looking at the old Wizard.

"Zedd what's going on," Kahlan said helping Richard up and walked over. I wish Xena would get up.

"I don't know Kahlan but I think it has something do with Xena's powers and Richard," he said turning to her.

"Richard boy are you ok," He said as Richard moved away from Kahlan to come set in front of me.

"Richard," Kahlan said protesting to him walking on his own after that.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine Cara. We need to get her to the town. Here I'll carry her," He said reaching out his arm's to take her from me.

"No. I will," I said getting up with Xena and putting her on my horse, she barley weighted a thing.

"Ok. I'll get her horse," Richard said walking over to the horse Xena had been riding on.

"Richard are you sure you're ok" Kahlan said looking at Richard. While I was getting Xena on the horse better.

"Yes Kahlan. But right now am worried about Xena," He looking at us.

"Xena's fine Richard. She strong. She'll be fine." I said looking at Xena.

I hope I'm right. Xena you need to wake up now.

….

Please review. So what do you guy think happened.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

(The past)

…

Cara's POV

We got to Tandar in late that afternoon, and quickly found a place to spend the night. Richard had got Xena's bag which only had her leather outfits and a journal, from her horse. While I had laid her down on the bed, Zedd and Kahlan were right behind me.

The room we were in was bare, mute colored walls, the only furniture in the room was two bed's and a small table with too chair's. I turned my eye back to my daughter. She looked like she was in pain which was, saying something. Mord-Sith live with pain so to make on scream like that, it has to be bad. She still had her Agiel griped tightly in her hand. I took one of my Agiel's out of my belt and put it in her hand. She griped it just like the other one.

"Cara what are you doing?" Kahlan asked watching me. She didn't like Mord-Sith that much I know, but I respected her anyways. She let me live when anyone ells would not have.

"I don't know how, but it helps her," I said looking up and her and then at the door as Richard came in.

"Is she ok," He said walking over to stand by Zedd at the foot of the bed.

"I don't know it been about two hours and she still hasn't woken up yet," I said looking at him.

"Zedd can't you do anything," Kahlan asked sitting down on the bed next to Xena.

"No Child I can't," Zedd replied with a sad look on his face.

"What do you mean Wizard I seen you heal before," I said standing up.

"Cara Clam down," Richard said putting a hand on my shoulder "Getting mad is not going to help Xena. Ok"

"We need to figure out what happened. Why did it only hurt me and Xena-?"

"And why it caused Xena so much pain," Kahlan add.

"I mean Cara if she's half as strong as you. You know how strong that had to be," She said moving to make more room for Richard to sit down.

"Kahlan's right Xena's a Mord-Sith. Zedd magic can't be used on-"Richard started up was interrupted by Zedd.

"A very strong Mord-Sith. She can handle pain beater than me," I said looking over every one in the room.

"Cara,"

"Yes," I said looking away from my daughter and to the old Wizard.

"She Richard niece right, and though that power of hers can she see the past of everything that is living or has magical properties about it,"

"Yes that right,"

"So what do they have in common," He asked looking at Richard.

"Rahl blood," Kahlan said stating what everyone already new.

"Yes we all know that but why dose that matter," I said looking at him.

"Do you know what she is?" Zedd said looking at me.

"Zedd you know what happened," Richard asked looking at him.

"I believe so," He said looking at me.

"Cara I believe you daughter is an Av veon dracrya." He said looking at me and then Richard.

"A What?" Richard asked looking at him.

"Av veon dracrya is what you would call Xena. There only born in to the Rahl blood line, because it's the only blood strong enough for the power to be carried though," Zedd said pulling a chair out to sit-in.

"What language is that? What does it mean?" I asked looking at him.

"And what does that have to do with the tree hurting Richard and Cara's daughter," Kahlan said just as confused as I am.

"One question at a time please, Hmm, ok well Av veon dracrya mean's the powerful serer of pain; and it a very old language. You know the last Av veon dracrya was born close to 2,000 years ago her name was Agiela her brother's name was Alrick. They created the Mord-Sith. I don't know all the history because a lot of it has been lost but I know she help her brother make the Agiel and named it after her." He said looking around at all of us.

"But then what happened to her and me at the tree. I felt her pain but it went -"

"After she passed out. Yes Richard because you are a wizard and are the only one right now who can rule D'hara. Xena can show you what she sees and feels form her power. It was a spell cast long ago by Alrick to try and help his sister deal with the pain and visions."

"Ok so is that a good thing or bad?" Richard asked.

"Richard she did it without knowing that's very dangerous,"

"Then what could have done that," I said standing up. I was going to find a way to help my daughter any way that I could. And kill whatever did that to her.

"The only thing I know of is a Rahl," He said looking at me.

"A Rahl, but the only Rahl's are Richard and Xena, they didn't do it to themselves" Kahlan said talking for the first time in a while.

"That only leave's Darken Rahl and he's dead-"

"Yes but that does not mean he could not put his power's in to a stone to be used and if I'm right only a Mord-Sith could control it like that." Zedd said interrupting Richard.

"Cara did any of your Sister's know who Xena's Father was," He said looking at me.

"Denna was the only one. She figured it out somehow that's one of the reasons why I hated her so much. But I killed," I said looking at him.

"Yes but she would accept the keeper's offer.-" Richard said, but I interrupting him.

"She would also tell that monster about Xena," I said looking at every one.

Xena's P O V

…..

"Xena you and Richard and the other have come see me at MT. Akes now," Said a strange voice in my dream.

"Who are you? What are you?" I called out to the voice.

"I'm what you are silly little girl an Av veon dracrya," Then voice called back.

"Who are you," I said looking into crystal clear blue eyes as a women walk up to me.

"There no time now my dear it's time for you to wake up," she said fading away.

"What, hey wait come back. Who are you," was all I said as everything went dark.

When I woke up I was lying in a bed with my Mother setting at my side.

"Xena you're awake," She said hugging me.

"Yeah" I said hugging her back. When I lifted my hand's I saw that there were still Agiel's in them. After letting go of my Mother. I put them down on the bed beside me.

"Xena you're up" I heard Richard say as he walked over form the other side of the room Kahlan behind him.

"No Lord Rahl I'm just sitting here talking in my sleep," I said looking up at him rolling my eyes.

"Hmm I glad to see your filling beater, and don't call me that," He said looking at me.

"Richard you are, and you know that if you took control of D'hara it would help you a lot," I stated.

"No I would be too busy keeping my Empire in order," he said looking at me.

"A true leader dose not asks for permission to rule he takes it," I said looking u[ at him.

"Good grief Cara she's a mini dark head version of you," Zedd said sitting on the edge of my bed. Obviously amused by mine and Richards little chat "Are you ok Child?"

"Yes. O that reminds me. I had this weird dream of a lady telling me to tell you all that we need to go to MT. Akes and that all will be reveled there," I said looking at the Wizard.

"But Xena you can't see the Future," My Mother said looking at me.

"She wasn't seeing the future," Zedd said with wide eye's. Apparently the old man new more than any of us thought he knew.

"Wait did you say Mt. Akes?" My Mother asked.

"Yes why," I asked looking at them for some reason I felt like I had missed a lot, while I was unconscious.

"That's the tome were two people wear buried I think their names were Agiela and Alrick,"

"This can't be good," Zedd said with a glum exposition on his face.

"Um ok what did I miss," I said looking at my Mother who instead of just telling me put her bare hand on my face.

….

Well that's it for the 6 Chapter. what do you think Agiela wants with Xena and Richard.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

(The power)

….

"So I'm an Av Veon dracrya and that's mean's a powerful seer of pain," I asked looking around the small table at them. We had decided to get something to eat before we left, since it was early there weren't many people here yet the place would be pact in a few hours.

"Yes that's right," The wizard said taking a bite of his food.

"Cara how long does it take to get to Mt. Akes," Richard asked looking up from his plat at my Mother.

"About two days," My mother said, then turned towards me and said "Xena eat," well, it was more like an order. I hate breakfast! I thought as I looked down at the eggs on my plat, ewe.

"Richard are you actually thinking about going there," Kahlan asked looking at him.

"We have to," He answer back looking at her.

"So all of you think that Denna told Darken Rahl that I am his daughter and then she took the keeper's offer and a stone that holds his powers," I said making Kahlan drop her toast and Zedd to drop his spoon at the sudden change in conversation.

"My child it is going to take some time to get used to your powers, and yes we do," Zedd said looking at me.

"I think that the tramp would do anything as long as it benefited her in some way. So what does Darken Rahl want then" I said making Kahlan drop her food again, man you would think she's never heard the word before. My mother smirked at my commit; you know some parents would have got on their child but my Mother has never got on me for saying thing, because, well she say the same stuff just in a different way some time's.

"Xena you don't need to be saying thing like that," Kahlan said looking at me then my Mother.

"Aren't you going to do something Cara," She asked staring at her.

"No it's true and I would have said it if she didn't," My mother said smirking at the face Kahlan made.

"Hey I could have said something worse I've head Mother call her a lot of things,"

I said looking at them.

"Well Cara; Richard and Zedd are right she a mini dark headed you," She said looking at my Mother and then Richard "And that's exactly what we need a mini Cara," she said sarcastically to Richard who just grinned at us and shook his head.

"Yes she is just like me Kahlan is there a problem whit that," My mother said smirking at Kahlan.

"Ok back to what we were talking about. We really need to figure out what Darken Rahl want's and what this Agiela what's with us," Richard said looking at us all.

"Yes we do," Zedd said looking at Richard then my Mother.

"Cara dose Denna hate you that much to help Darken Rahl. I thought that she didn't like him every much after what happened with Richard," Zedd said looking at my Mother.

"Yes she dose and Denna would do anything that could get her what she wants," Cara said taking a bite of her food.

"Why," Richard asked looking at us.

"Because she was Darken Rahl right hand and I was the head Mord-Sith," She said telling Richard and the other what I already knew.

"So it was a about who had more power over the Mord-Sith," Richard said picking up on what my Mother said.

"Well that and other things; but mostly because she knew who Xena Father was and she would threaten to tell him," She said picking up her drink to take a sip while looking at Richard though her eyelashes.

When I felt that pull of power I again I dropped my drink and grabbed my Agiel looking around.

"Xena are you ok,'' Richard said. I didn't answer because I saw a cloaked figure walk by us. That's where the power was coming from. I stood up so fast that I caused the chair I was setting on to flip over. I felt my mother's hand claps around my arm as I started to walk off.

"Xena where do you think you're going," She said tugging me to a halt.

"I felt that power again," I said pulling her up out of her set.

"Xena," I heard my Mother say as I pulled her out the door.

"Come on I want to see what or who it is," I said pulling her thought the door to the tavern we were eating in.

"Xena, Cara wait up," Richard said from be hide us grabbing his sword and pulling Kahlan up as he and Zedd stated to follow us.

"Xena what is it,"

"I don't know; but keep up," I said pulling her arm to make her move faster. I stopped when we were in the middle of a clearing the cloaked figure just standing there.

"W-What is it," Kahlan said out of breath as she, Richard and Zedd stopped a little behind us.

"It's-"

"Denna," She said interrupting Richard.

"I told you Cara that I would get you; and what better way than telling Darken Rahl that he has a daughter and her Mother is none other than, Well used to be head of the Mord-Sith," she said smiling at us "Why hello Richard, Kahlan it's nice to see you again,"

"What do you and that Monster want with my daughter," Cara said walking to were Denna was standing but Richard stop her with a hand on her should.

"What dose Darken Rahl want with me," I said moving to where I could see Denna better with my Mother in the way. Her hand on my arm tightened. If I was anyone ells I would been lying on the ground screaming form the pain of the Agiel and the grip my Mother had on my arm, tight enough to break my arm if I move the wrong way, but I'm a Mord-Sith so pain dose not bother me much.

"Well Xena your Father just what to get to know you since your dear Mother never gave him that chance," Denna said looking at me, with a creepy smile on her face.

"Bull Denna. Stop the game's what the hell does he want," I said staring at her.

"Well well aren't we a little too much like Mommy. And he wants you my dear and Richard of course, but you could help a lot. But you're just not strong enough yet," Denna said walking up to me.

"Stay away from her Denna," My Mother said shoving her Agiel in to Denna's stomach while getting in front of me.

"O dear, dear Cara you're forgetting what I can do with this," Denna said holding up a red and gold stone. When it started to glow I felt that same pain I had felt the other day.

"AHH," I screamed form the pain not being able to stop myself. I started to fall up I never hit the ground. My Mother had caught me.

"Xena," I heard my mother say trying to get me to focus on something beside the pain.

"Cara uses your Agiel's on Xena," Zedd said binding down to help my Mother and the Mother Confessor to hold me down.

"What,"

"The pain form them seems to help somehow," He said. Then I felt the pain of two Agiel on me. No Mord- Sith should be able to stand this but somehow it's helping me.

"Denna what did you do to her," I heard Richard say as he pulled out his sword.

"Silly Richard you really are something else. Well I hate to leave but I'm need else were," I heard Denna say then everything went black.

Cara's POV

"Xena," I said trying to get her attention but she was out.

"Is Xena ok," Richard said coming over and set between me and Kahlan.

"She'll be fine. Her mind just need's it's time to recover. Lucy for her it doesn't take as long as it should," Zedd answered looking at Richard.

"We need to figure out what's going on. I think our best chance of that is going to Mt. Akes," He said looking at us all and stopping on Kahlan. The way they looked at each other sometime makes me sick.

"Kahlan stay with Cara and help her. I and Zedd are going to go and get all the stuff. We'll leave whenever Xena wakes up and fill's beater," Richard said as him and Zedd walked off.

"Cara can I ask you a question,"

"Yes," I said looking up at Kahlan.

"What's it like having a daughter," she asked looking at me, with a wish full expression on her face. "I'm mean what's was Xena like growing up in the Mord-Sith temple's,"

"Well she just like she is now. Only she worse now," I said looking at her.

"You mean more like you. You really care about your daughter," She said looking at me.

"Yes I do Kahlan. Why do you ask," I said as she was helping me move Xena so she would be more comfortable.

"It's just wired seeing a Mord-Sith care about something more than the Lord Rahl," She said glazing up at me.

"Ha, ha I suppose your right,"

…..

Well that's it for the 8 chapter. So what do you all think Denna and Darken Rahl is up to and what is Denna going to get out of it


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

(The Prophecy)

….

Since we had been traveling all day Richard decided that we needed to stop and eat so that Kahlan could rest. I don't see how she could possibly be tired, though since its only late afternoon. We had left after I woke up somewhere around noon, so how in the world could she possibly be tired.

Right now we're setting up camp while Kahlan rest on a rock nearby. How do they stand her, she can be so week sometimes and we have to rest every so often because of her and the bad thing is that we were riding horses. I mean how you can get tired riding a horse. O well I guess it doesn't matter much now.

"Xena tie the horse up will you so they won't runoff. O and take the bit's off them so they can eat," my mother said as she grab our bags from the horse.

"Mm'kay," was my reply as I grab the reigns to tie them up with. I liked the horse we were riding they really well tamed. My horse is black with a white diamond on her head. Uncle Richard's horse is brown with dark brown spots. Zedd's horse is a light brown color. Mom's is a tan color, and Kahlan's is white.

"Kahlan you ok," I head Richard say from some were near Kahlan, as I tied the horse up on a low limb.

"Xena," I heard Zedd said call, as he walked up beside me.

"Yes," I said looking up at the old Wizard. I guess he's ok. But sometime he looks at me like I'm some amazing mystery of nature it's kind of creepy if you ask me.

"Well can I help you," I said looking at his face. I knew he what'd to tell me something but it seemed to me as if he didn't know if he should tell me or not.

"Just spit it out already Zedd I'm not as patient as Richard or Kahlan or my Mother," I said looking at him.

"You know I never thought that I would get to meet an Av veon dracrya I've read about them in books, but I thought I'd die before I got to see you," He said looking like a little kid who just got everything he had wished for Christmas.

"Well glad I could help make you wish come true. Know what is this really about," I said looking up at the old Wizard. Like my Mother I hardly show a lot of emotion on my face. Well expect for anger among other things. The Mord-Sith are tog to control all emotion's but to freely show emotion like anger and loyalty.

"Wait, Book? What book," I asked referring to what he had said earlier about a book but really my curiosity just got the best of me. My Mother is always getting on to me about that. Something about a cat that was curiosity, and dying. O well that show you how much I lessen sometime.

"You know child curiosity is not always a good thing, but I guess I'll tell you; but only if you won't tell you Mother or Richard. Lord Knows your Mother would kill me for telling you,"

At that I raised an eyebrow. "So I can Kahlan,"

"No, she would tell Richard, and he would tell you mom,"

"Well,"

"I read about you and Richard in a book of prophecy," He said in a low voice so only I could hear, turning his gaze to look at the camp.

"I don't believe in that," I said looking at the horse.

"Ha so you and Richard have more in common than blood. Any way it said that, the child that is born to a great giver of pain will hold the power of the ancient line. Like her kin who her Mother is sworn to protect she will find her way to them after the tyrant is dead, Her blood well sing with the power of sight and give the one that her Mother is sworn to protect the answer's to find the power that will save us from the dark. But if she is delivered to the one that helped to bring her forth in to this world of life then the darkness of deaf will rule. But before any of this the barrier that keep's the power for her sight limited must die by love's death," He said looking at me.

"And you think that's me," I said as tethered the last horse to the limb, taking out its bit so he could eat.

"Yes,"

"Xena, Zedd come over here Richard what's to talk to you," Kahlan said just loud enough so we could hear.

"Coming," Zedd said walking towards camp.

"You tell them or I will," I promised him.

"What,"

"You heard me this should not be a secret Wizard," I said walking towards camp.

"Wizard could you help me to learn how to control my power's better," I said looking at up him. Mord-Sith don't ask for help but I honestly have no Idea of how to control my power's and they get on my nerves sometimes.

"My a Mord-Sith asking for help," he said looking at me.

"Don't push it Wizard," I said at his smiling face

"Ha, ha I will child," He said.

"Xena," Richard said as I walked over and stood by my Mother.

"What," I asked looking at him. The Wizard had pissed me off with all the prophecy crap.

"Xena," My Mother said were only I could hear as she raised an eyebrow. To ask just what had made me mad.

"I'll tell you later," I said in the same voice she had.

"Richard what is it," I said looking at him.

"Um in your dream the lady that you saw told you that we need to come to Mt. Akes right," he said looking at me.

"Yes that's what I said," I said looking up at his eyes.

"I want to know just what Darken Rahl and Denna what with Xena," my Mother said looking at Richard then me "I've keep you away from that thing for 15 year's I'm not about to let him have her now,"

"Yes we need to figure that out to and I think we need to get rid of Denna… Again," Kahlan said looking at us.

"O I will I've killed her before. This time I'm going to enjoy it a lot more though. Cause I'm not going to kill her with a bow and arrow I'm going to kill her with my Agiel's," she said grazing her hand over her Agiel's.

"Yes but none of that is going to get done on an empty stomach," Zedd said looking at the fire.

"Zedd's right Xena why don't you come and hunt with me. That is if it's ok with your Mother," He said looking at Cara.

"Have fun Xena," She said handing me her bow and arrow's. "Don't shoot you self or Richard," she said looking me in the eye's, that was her way of saying be careful and protect Lord Rahl.

"Yes mother, o and the Wizard as something to tell you all," I said looking at him.

"And don't worry I'll tell Richard," I said following him.

After we got a little ways away he turned around saying "Ok so what is it that you're going to tell me,"

"Can I try and show you," I said

"Sure," he said as I closed my eyes and let the imaged flow so he could see.

_"I read about you and Richard in a book of prophecy," I said turning his gaze to look at the camp._

_"I don't believe in that," I said looking at the horse._

_"Ha so you and Richard have more in common than blood. Any way it said that, the child that is born to a great giver of pain will hold the power of the ancient line of power. Like her kin who her Mother is sworn to protect will find her way to them after the tyrant is dead. Her blood well sing with the power of sight and give the one that her Mother is sworn to protect the answer's to find the power that will save us from the dark. But if she is delivered to the one that helped to bring her forth in to this world of life then the darkness of deaf will rule, but before any of this the barrier that keep's the power limited to her sight must die by love's death."_

"O wow," he said opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Ya I know,"

"Well that's something else to figure out," He said looking at the ground for tracks "So Xena what was it like growing up in a Mord-Sith temple," He asked looking at me.

"Well honestly it was kind of fun," I said causing him to look at me like I was crazy.

"Really," he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah,"

"What was it like having Cara for a mom?" He said signaling for me to come closer.

"Believe it or not but she was and still is a good Mother. I know she regents training me-"

"She trained you," he said intrepid me.

"Yes but if she hadn't I would never be able to stand my power's I mean it's already heard," I said looking at him.

"O well I guess that's good then. Did you ever have a pet?"

"Yes my Mother found this dog and brought it home we trained it to attack on command,"

"Really well I can see how that would be useful," he said looking at me then the fortes. "Man my live just seems to get crazier every day,"

"I know what you mean. Only a few days ago I found out whom my father is and that I have an uncle who's the seeker that we were trying to kill before. O and what I'm and that my Father who is dead want's something from me that can't be good," I said looking at him.

"Ha you right yours is pretty messed up to," He said looking for the deer we were tracking.

"It went that why," I said pointing to the west. "But you know that what makes it fun,"

"Ya your right there," he said pointing to the dear. "Now-"

He was about to say but at that motioning I aimed my bow and released my arrow in just a few seconds. The arrow cut through the air hitting my target right in the heart.

"Wow your good at this," Richard said looking at me.

"Thanks' so how about we get in back Uncle," I said looking at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"What do you think about having me for a nieces?"

"I think you're a lot of fun I bet you gave you Cara a lot of trouble raising you," Richard said looking at me.

"Did and still do," I said making my way over to the deer.

…

Well that's it for the 8 Chapter. What do you all think about the prophecy that Zedd told to Xena. I made it up so I hope it good. O and what do you all think it mean's.

Any way pleases review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(The capture)

Kahlan and Richard had left a while ago to go into the nearest town, Andrea, and get some flask for water and whatever else it is that we need. Zedd was setting on a log, reading some kind of magical book.

I let out a small hiss when I felt a Agiel hit my neck hard, Me and my mother were fighting since Mord-Sith don't spare. You know getting poked with an Agiel and getting waked on the neck with one are two totally different things. I fell back when my legs suddenly flew out from underneath me.

"Xena I thought to expect more from you," my mother said quoting me from when I first found them as she pinned me down with her boot.

"Very funny," I said slamming my Agiel in to the back of her knee removing it from my chest.

"You know it's not fun to fight when the person you're fighting has got their head in the clouds," she said as I jumped up from the ground landing perfectly on my feet. I got behind her while she was gloating.

"Well then tell me Mother if I'm the one with my head in the clouds then how was I able to get behind you," I asked shoving my Agiel in to her back and placing a knife at the side of her neck.

"Ha-ha yes and if you keep it up Xena and I'll put your head in to the cloud's permanently," she said as I press the knife and Agiel harder against her.

"Well doesn't every parent want their kid to be better at something than they are," I said hearing the smirk in my voice. I don't beat my Mother often, out of the many time's that we have fought I have probably won maybe all of two time's.

"Yes but if you don't stop pressing that knife in to my neck Xena you're not going to get the chance to," my mother snapped back. Ha you know I really did have my Mother's gift in making people mad.

"O come on now you couldn't kill me," I said in the sweetest voice I could make me sound like I was 5 year old again.

"Xena I brought you in to this world and I can take you out. Know move," she said her voice getting low. It always amazed me how much I could irritate my Mother without trying.

"Ha, fine," I said moving the knife from her neck and me Agiel away from back as took a few steps back. I turned my head watching Zedd walking towards us with a wide grin on his old face.

"Well now what could a Mord-Sith be laughing about," the old Wizard said stopping a few steps in front of us.

"I beat my Mother," I said I could feel the smirk on my face. Causing me to receive a glare from my Mother that clearly meant to shut up. Both of us absolutely hated it when we lost but when one of us won we would always rub it in to each other; it's so much fun to do that.

"Well it's about time someone beat your Mother beside Richard," he said looking at my Mother.

"Shut up old Man before I have to shut you up," my mother said putting her Agiel's away into her belt.

"XENA," I heard Kahlan yelled as me, Zedd and my Mother turned our head's to see her and Richard running towards us with some guy trailing behind.

"XENA," Kahlan yelled again as her, Richard and some dark headed guy stopped in front of us. I blinked at her wondering what in the world was wrong. At least she knew my name I guess, hmm not sure if that's a good thing.

"Kahlan in case you don't know this I'm a Mord-Sith not death," I said rubbing my ear's to make my point. Not many Mord-Sith joke around with people we were usually a lot more serious but if you ever got to know one really good they would really give you a hard time or at least I would.

Looking at her face more carefully I could tell that something was really bothering her because, unlike a Mord-Sith the Mother Confessor would were her emotions on her face as clear as a book. I wonder what in the world could be bothering her so much.

"Cara could you please make Xena be series just once," Kahlan said pleading with my Mother and interrupting my train of thought.

"Hmm, no what fun is there in being series, besides it's not like she would listen anyway," my mother said adjusting her Agiel's in her belt. "What's wrong," she said looking up.

Now that she mentioned it Kahlan was not the only one who looked really worried. Richard did to and the guy behind look petrified, but form what I did not know.

"Chase it's nice to see you again," Zedd said as he walked up to the man that must be Chase and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Richard these are Mord-Sith. What in the world are you doing with them," Chase asked looking from my Mother to me with a disgusted look on his face. So nice!

"Yes we are now why don't you point out something else that's painfully obvious. O and is there a problem with that," I said stretching my neck to look up at him and putting my hand on my hip. This Chase guy is really starting to piss me off.

"Xena," Richard said giving me a look that meant to stay quiet.

"Richard how are they supposed to help us their Mord-Sith how could you possibility trust them," he said again.

At I pulled out my Agiel causing my Mother to put her hand on my arm restraining me. This man just didn't know when to stop, that or he must think it fun to piss of a Mord-Sith.

"Chase you can trust them, and this is Xena she's my niece. I told you about her power's back in the town, and this is Cara she Xena's Mom," he said looking at me and my mother and then at Chase.

"Niece," Chase asked in obvious disbelief.

"Excuse me but would someone care to tell us just what is going on," my mother said moving her hand from my arm. Richard raised an eyebrow when he saw me holding my Agiel so tightly but he must have assumed it was because of my powers and chose not to say anything which is good, because if he knew the real reason for me pulling out my Agiel he would get really mad at me. That reason being that I would really like to hurt this Chase guy right know. See I don't think he would like this thought.

"People have been disappearing around here, my daughter and Kahlan's sister are among them," Chase said give us that same look.

"Xena do you think you can find them," Richard asked looking at me.

"Yes but I need to see the place where they disappeared so I can," I said looking around not letting my anger slip into my voice.

"Chase how far is it?" Richard said.

"It's not far. Get your horse I'll take you there," he said moving to get on top of Richard's horse.

"Richard," Chase said asking if it was ok to take his horse.

"I'll ride with Kahlan," Richard said getting on the horse with Kahlan rapping his arms around her waist. I bet Lord Rahl is enjoying himself right know.

"Xena," my Mother said walking to stand beside me.

"Yes," I said moving to walk over to our horse with her.

"Are you ok with your powers? You know who this could be," she said looking at me.

"Yes I do, but it seems important to Lord Rahl so I'm going to help," I said climbing on my horse.

"I know what you mean Xena but that's not what I meant and you know it," She said as we raced on our horse through the trees following Richard and everyone else.

"I do," was my only answer to my Mother's statement. I didn't really feel like talking right know and my Mother must have pick up on that since she let the conversation so easily and left me to my on thought's for the time.

A few minutes later.

We hadn't been riding long when we came to a stop; we were deep in the forests near some Mountain that I could not remember the name of.

"They disappeared over there some were," Chase said pointing to tall trees that looked like someone had been using it for target practice from the mark's on it but I could not figure out what kind of weapons could do that. The marks were long and dark, they were also jagged.

"How do you know that," my mother asked glaring at Chase and pulled me from my thoughts.

"Cara," Richard said warning my Mother to stay calm and to keep her mouth shut.

"It's ok. My son said that was the last place he were saw them talking to some man with your color of hair and a blonde lady," he said looking at me.

"Whatever," I said walking up and placing my hand on the tree choosing to ignore the conversation Richard was having with my Mother at the moment. I know I've seen marks like this before but I could not remember were. I let a hiss out of my mouth as I felt the magic but all that I could see was a swirling golden light. Know I remember these same marks were on that tree that had made me pass out but the magic is not as strong this time.

"Xena what is it," Richard said stopping the conversation he was having with my Mother and causing Zedd, Kahlan, and Chase to turn their attention form whatever it was that they were doing.

"I don't know but I just feel something-" I said not bothering to finish my sentence as I took off towards whatever it was. With the other's trialing behind me trying to keep up with me.

It wasn't long till I was standing in a clearing and there where all the kid's tied to tree nearby. Looking around I noticed that all the trees have the same strange marks on them.

"Emma," I heard what I assumed to be Chase say from behind me.

"Kahlan help Chase untie them and Zedd make sure there ok-" Richard had started but I interrupted him.

"There fine but were not," I said looking around with my Agiel out. There was something here but I just could not figure out were; the pull form the power was coming from everywhere.

"Xena what's wrong," my mother said walking up to me but before she got any closer someone jumped from a tree and knocked me down. Then I felt the cold metal of a dagger sink in to my chest. Whoever this was they just made the biggest mistake of their life.

"XENA," I heard my mother and Richard scream mostly from shock.

"Bad move lady," I said shoving my Agiel in her chest and pushing her off of me. Whoever this was they we're definitely set on killing me. Because, as soon as I jumped up on my feet she got her hand wrapped tight around my neck. O no she a Confessor. My Mother was running towards me with Richard and Kahlan behind her but they could not get here before she released her powers.

"I'm going to kill you. You little Monster," the blonde lady said looking at me as she released her power's but instead of it taking over me I felt something break in my mind and then I felt massive amounts of power flood through me and it was my power killing the Confessor's poison magic and sending it back at her.

"XENA," I heard my Mother scream as her and the others got closer but before they could my powers exploded out sending the Confessor, who looked kind of like Kahlan, in to a tree and sending my Mother flying backwards into Richard. Kahlan, Zedd, and Chase and everyone else just fell since they were not as close. I flew back but someone caught me.

"Why hello there my daughter. My you do look like you Mother don't you," I heard a voice say from behind me. Denna walked in front of me saying "I told you tha-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence because my boot hit her face sending her backwards.

"Shut up tramp," I said glaring at her and trying to get up but I was no use.

"Now, now Xena there is no need for that kind of language," Darken Rahl said looking at something I could not see.

"Darken Rahl let her go," Richard said as he pulled Cara up from the ground and by the look on their face you could tell that both were beyond angry.

"Get away from her," my mother said walking up to us.

"Know Cara can you image how I feel not knowing about our daughter for such a long time," he said looking at me with a fake caring look on his face.

"Let her go," Richard said walking up to stand by Cara with his sword out.

"Now I don't think so Richard she's hurt I'll help her," He said pulling the knife out of my chest making blood poor all over me. Good thing my leather is the same color as blood or it would look a lot worse.

"Xena," my Mother said looking at me.

"I'm fine," I mutter as everything went black.

Cara's P.O.V

'Let her go," I said thought my teeth. I hate this man, I'm would like to kill him myself but he has Xena and I can't right now and I'm not going to take the chance of hurting her.

"O now I don't think so I want to get to know Xena, since you never told me she was my daughter," he said looking up at me. I kept my eyes on Xena she was losing so much blood and the bad thing was that there was not anything that I could do.

"Come on Denna she didn't kick you that hard," the Monster said standing up holding her. When Denna stood I could see just how hard Xena had kicked her, because, the side of Denna's face was tinted purple and black.

"NO," I said walking towards them.

"Now Cara you would not want her to die would you," he said putting a knife to her throat.

"Cara," Richard said grapping my arms.

"By and I'll make sure to take good care of our daughter," he said as they dispread in a puff of smoke.

"XENA," I said struggling in Richards grip. Then my eyes caught on Deenee the one who made it possible for them to get my Daughter. I jerked away from Richard and strong towards Deenee. When I got there I jerked her up by her neck and shoved my Agiel in to the said of her ribs.

"I'm not going to kill you quickly like last time. Why did you help that Monster get my Daughter?" I said placing the Agiel on her head no giving her time to talk.

"CARA stop it," Richard said walking up behind me. But I just kept on going.

"CARA," he said grabbing me from behind. His arm's acting like chains so I could not move.

"Richard she tried to kill my daughter and helped Darken Rahl," I said trying to get free but it was no use.

"I know now just clam down you kill her is not going to help Xena she could know where they are," Richard said

"Let me go," I said glaring at him.

"Cara you will not let you hurt my sister," Kahlan said standing in front of that woman.

"Really what about what she did to my daughter," I said pulling free from Richard's grip.

"Kahlan we need to know what Darken Rahl wants and were they are," Richard said moving Kahlan. I was holding my Agiel hard enough to break them.

"Where's my daughter," I said looking at her.

"Answer her," Richard said when she didn't say anything.

"Well this dark hard lady said that some dark haired Mord- Sith," she said pushing my anger further.

"And," I said when she stopped.

"Well they said that Monster-"

"My Daughter is not a MONSTER," I said interrupting her and moving towards her but Richard grabbed me again.

"CARA," He yelled at me.

…

Ok well that's it for the 9 Chapter so what do you all think's going on.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Captured

"Xena, Xena," a voice called to me, I opened my eyes, but I saw nothing but black surrounding me.

"Xena," I turned my head looking around what I assumed to a room. There was something glowing on the far right corner of the room but I couldn't tell what it was. I tried to push myself up right, but a wave of intense pain coming from my chest pushed me back down aging.

"Xena," I head a familiar whisper, call my name again. Ok this is really starting to get on my nerves, what in the world is going on and just who the heck the person is hiding from my view. I wiped my head back around when I hear footsteps.

"Who are you, where am I" I said pushing myself up, ignoring the pain in my chest like my Mother taught me to do.

"You child are in your dream this is the only way I can talk to you now that you are older. Do you remember that voice in your head when you were little that was me?"

"Who are you?"

"I am the first A veon dracrya, and yes I am dead but my power lives' we are connected though power child that is why you can see and hear me," the voice said drawing closer.

"You're Agiela. What do you what?" I said watching her drew closer to me.

"It's not what I want child but a prophecy from long ago I believe that old Wizard told you," she said moving up the said of the long wall.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Child the time in the book has come, what will be child is up to you, your Mother and you uncle," the voice said. The ghost like figure was closer enough now that I could see what she looked like. She had long dark hair that was unbound, and icy blue eye's that seemed like they looked right though you, the thing that caught my eye's the most way the crimson red blood that was soaked in her hair and on the side of her face. She was also wearing a Mord-Sith outfit, her Agiel hung at her belt.

"Who are you," I said looking at the source of where the blood was coming from.

"Amazing isn't in, my own father did this to me Lord Aron Rahl" she said looking at me.

"Hmm yes you don't know all about the history do you, only the part the Wizard told you. He only left out some," she said. I tried to get up from the sitting position I was in but my body would not let me.

"It's no use you can't get up Xena," She said looking passed me at the wall; I could see it know there was strange righting on it.

"Why what's going on," I said looking at her.

"Because you hurt even in this dream world," she said sadly looking at the wall.

"What,"

"Hmm yes I almost forgot that you hardly know anything about your power's with the way you use them. You already use them better than I did at that age. Any way's Xena that's how I'm able to talk to you Xena, You see Xena an A veon dracrya is very powerful; we can do more than just see into the past. As I told you before you and I are connected to each other her though our power's that why you are the only one I can talk to like this, that is unless you show them but you don't know how to do that yet" she said taking her eyes of the wall.

"But you-"

"I been dead for a very, very long time yes Xena but our power's never fade or weaken over the years," she said interrupting me. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know much Xena I was the first one to ever have this power's," she said taking her eyes of me and looking at the wall.

"Agiela what are you looking at," I said staring at her.

"This Xena is my tome, it's only a image of it because this is only a dream world the thing you see do exist or they did; Xena but here they are just images of my memories," Agiela said looking back at me.

"And why are you here Agiela, I assumed it's not for a social visit," I said ignoring the no duh look she gave me.

"I came to talk to you about you Father," she said looking at me with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Ah," I said looking her in the eyes

"Yes you need to know what he wants with you," she said sitting down beside me.

"Hmm could it be that he wants me to find the stone of tear so that the keeper can win," I said sarcastically.

"Yes it is smarty pants," she said glaring at me "that's why but it's not all, you my Child are the only one that can open the tome where the stone lies. You see Xena when me and my bother found out that our dear Father that he had found the stone of tears and was planning on destroying the world me and my Bother decided to stop him, but not for the right reason though my bother wanted to rule and I was going to help him with that. Any way's we finally got the stone away from him and brought it here so that I could sealed it up, and I did but we were ambushed and that's when my Father killed me," she said saying the last part in discuss.

"So the stone of tears is here," I said as she started to walk away from me. "Agiela," I called to get her attention back.

"Yes,"

"What do I do then?"

"I'm sorry Xena that's up to you now it's time for you to wake up," she said disappearing in flash of bright light.

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on a small bed in what looked to be some short of chamber. I looked down at myself and saw that I was in a dress instead of my leather outfit. The under dress was made out of black leather but I could fill that the inside was lined with silk. The outside part of the dress was the same color of my leather outfit it was like a vest but it ran all the way down my legs and the buttons started under my chest and ended right above my hip's.

The sleeves of the dress were see though and where slit in have starting at my shoulder. The belt was the last thing that caught my eye's it was black and was held together by a gold ring. I hate dress but at least this dress is red and black so I guess it could be a lot worse. I looked up from the bed to take in the room again It was pretty big for a chamber and had thing that I'm not quite sure what they are hanging on the wall. I moved my hand up to my throbbing chest.

"Were am-" I started, but the memories of my dream and what happened it the fight came flying back into my mind. Well this is great just great.

….

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gone

Cara's P.O.V

It had to be at least an hour since Darken Rahl took Xena, and instead of leaving we're still just setting here waiting on Kahlan's sister to calm down. I snapped my head around to glare at Deenee when I heard her mumbling about Xena killing her power's aging. The woman lucky that Richard won't let me kill her or ells she would be dead, then she really she really couldn't tell us, all though I could torture it out of her.

"This is a waste of time Richard we need to look for Xena not stand around waiting for that Kahlan's sister to fill better. If it was Kahlan we would have left already," I said truing my head to see Richard better.

"Cara I want to save Xena as much as you do ok. But we need to know where, us wondering around will not help her," he said walking over to Deenee. "Now do you know where they took her and Deenee if I were you I would choose my word very carefully I don't think I can stop Cara from killing you this time ok," he said looking at her

"I don't,"

"Listen Deenee from my experience with Cara and other Mord-Sith it not a good idea to come between them and something they want," He said looking at me.

"Richard's right Deenee," Kahlan said coming to stand beside me.

"Huh they said that they were going to take here to some Mount-"

"Mt. Akes that has to be it, it's the only mountain here that you could hold some in," I said interrupting her.

"Cara have you been there," Zedd ask looking at me.

"Yes the place is like a labyrinth but I'm pretty sure I could find my way. The place has rooms in it that are meant to hold people so that's probably were she is at there," I said looking at them. Well at least a hope I can Xena's life depends on it.

"How fast can we get there Cara," Richard said bring me out of my thoughts.

"About an hour," I said looking at him.

"Ok let's go," he said walking over to his horse.

"Finley," I said walking quickly over to my horse and pulling myself up.

"Cara right," I turn my head to see the man that had called my name, it was that Case guy that had ask us to help find his daughter that had just been a trap for them to get Xena.

'Yes," I said looking at him.

"I'm coming. Look I know what it is like to get your kid taken away from you by monsters and you're daughter made it possible to find mine I want to help you get her back," Case said looking at me. Why he was asking me and not Lord Rahl I don't know but if he was going to help me get Xena back then I fine if he comes.

"Well,"

"Get a horse and come on we have to hurry," I said looking done at him and then looking at Richard he nodded his head and off we went. I just hope that you're ok Xena.

Xena's P.O.V

"Huh," I sighed walking around the room for the millionth time to day; will that is even if it is day time I can't tell since there are no window's in this whole room.

"Great," I said as I lifted up a sheer to reveal my Agiel's and leather.

Well that just stupid to leave a Mord-Shit with her Agiel's. You should only do that if one you are sure you can stop her, or two you have a death wish. I guessing from what I know of everything that has happened that it the first of the two, o well, I not going to help him any way's.

I hid my Agiel and snapped my head around at the sound of the huge stone door to my room unlock and start to open. I backed up towards the bed post to better hide my Agiel from hoe ever it is that's coming in. I flicked my eye across to the room to see how much of a chance I had, it's going to be hard but I can try it's really not in my nature to give up.

I turned my eye's back to the door as it opened to revile 4 Mord-Sith's Iona, Carrie, Maura, and Catlin they all had worked with me and my Mother back when we still worked for Darken Rahl my Father. I really hate that man but now is not the time to think about that: how am I going to beat them?

"Ah, you awake Xena, or should we call you princess you no none of ever expected Darken Rahl to be your dad-"

"Shut the hell up Mura," I said interrupting Mura and letting my anger and hate drip in to every word.

"Know, Know Xena that not how a princess should act," Catlin said walking over to me. Great just a little closer and, Catlin grunted as I slapped her across the face with my Agiel, but there something different about mine this time it, it glowing a strange gold, red color. The other's came at me with their Agiel's giving me no time to think about the feeling of the power flowing though my vines mixing with the adrenalin as I block there strike's with my own making them scream out when I hit them.

I grunted as I got kicked in the stomach and fell back on the cold hard stone floor.

"Just what exactly is going on in here," I heard Darken Rahl's voice before I saw him. I gasped as I was jerked of the floor my Agiel twisted out of my hand and my arms pined behind my back.

"Now, now Xena there's no need to be so feisty all the time. Your way too much like you mother you should try to be like me," Darken Rahl said looking at me.

"The hell I will you-" I stated but my sentence was stop when Denna step up and shoved the Agiel hard into my stomach, but when she did I felt my power overflow and I turn it back on Denna.

"AHHHHHH," she screamed as she fell to the ground at my feet. I get it know I can use my power to attack people with but it works out of anger well good for me I'm very angry.

"Why you little-"

"Stop," Darken Rahl said interrupting Denna "You all hold her tight and Denna get off the ground and put this Ra'dhan around her neck I'm going to make my Daughter a little easier to work with," Darken Rahl said looking at me.

O no a Ra'dhan will block my powers, so I can't use my power as an Av veon dracrya or my power to block wizard's magic as a Mord-Sith. I struggled to get free but it was no use I couldn't and know I what a mouse felt like when it fell prey to an Owl's in the dead of night. I stopped moving and stood completely still when I felt the cold metal of the Ra'dhan go around my neck.

I turned my eye's to Darken Rahl as he started to mumbled word's in a language I did not know then I felt a blinding pain in my head as everything went black.

…

"What happened," I said looking around me. "Why am I in the same room I was in my dream?"

"Because child you are now trapped in your own mind by powerful magic," A familiar voice called from close behind me. I sapped my head around to see Agiela standing right in front of me.

"What happened to my powers," I ask.

"Child I cannot explain right know but do not worry this is reversible I must go for now but when I back I will try to explain to you," she said and in a flash she was gone and I was left alone in the dark dream room of my mind. What is going on?

Mother, Richard I hope you get here fast something tell me am going to need help.

…

Ok well that's all for the 11 Ch. So please review and tell me what you think


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Found

Xena's POV

"Xena, child how are you feeling," Agiela asked as she appeared in front of me aging. I have to admit being stuck in your own dream world can get very, very annoying.

"Annoyed, now are you going to tell me just what the hell Darken Rahl did to me," I asked looking up at, Agiela she looked amused about my comments.

"What language for a young girl," She smiled siting down beside me.

"Well if you meet my mother you would understand," I sighed laying my head back against the wall.

"The daughter of a Mord-Sith," She nodded and sad look on her face "are you tried child?"

"Tired of being trapped in my own mind, while my body is what 5 again,"

"So you already figured that much out did you?" Agiela nodded "He used a spell to revert you back into your young self, tapping you much older mind into your subconscious mind a very useful spell in making some one easier to control he has made sure you cannot fight back,"

"Then my only way of getting out of her is for my mother, and Richard to find me?" I nodded, great and I'm not even sure where exactly I'm at or how long it will take them to find me. "Do you know where I'm at, Agiela?"

"You already know where you are child think," was her only answer.

"Mt. Akes, "I said letting out a loud sigh "what happened to my powers?"

"A Ra'dhan it's keeping you form using them," She said looking at me, "the only thing on this earth that can suppress our magic, but a Ra'dhan it is not as fell safe as Darken Rahl thinks it is there are way around it's magic,"

"And what is that," I asked looking at her raising my eyebrows as far as I knew there was no way around a Ra'dhans magic.

"Your uncle he is a Rahl. I'm going to show you how to pull him into this dream world," She said standing up, motioning me to fallow.

"How the Ra'dhan is suppressing my magic,"

"Yes but not mine, that is the way around it child you cannot use yours but you can tap into mine which is not being suppressed by anything," She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How," I ask pushing myself up off the floor

"It's easy just take my hand a call my power to you,"

"Ok," I said taking ahold of her hand, I could feel her magic, the same as mine but darker, older flow though my body.

"Now, this part works just like when you show Richard something you see thinks of you blood,"

"Ok, now?"

"Think of your uncle, pull his mind into your dream world," she instructed.

Cara POV

"Richard, Cara stop," I heard Kahlan yell from behind me. I stopped my horse quickly turning around to see what she was yelling about.

"What happened," Chase asked jumping off his horse as I did. Richard was lying on the ground unconscious.

"I don't know, he mumbled something about Xena, and then he passed out," Kahlan said, laying his head in her lap, as I knelt down beside her. We don't have time for this, we have to find Xena, but I have to make sure Richard is ok I have to protect the Lord Rahl.

"Zedd, what happened," I asked looking up at the Wizard who just shook his head.

"I have no idea child,"

Xena's POV

"Xena," Richard said looking at me "are you ok? Wait, where are we? Who are you?" he finished looking over at Agiela.

"I'm Agiela the first Av veon dracrya. Xena the magic will not last long," she said turning to look at Richard, "tell him what has happened,"

"Darken Rahl put a Ra'dhan around my neck and used a spell to turning me into my 5 year old self and trapping me in my subconscious mind,"

"Listen Richard the stone of tears is here you will need Xena's powers to open the tome that it is sealed in," Agiela said looking at Richard "you must get here fast, Xena cannot protect herself as a five year old not only is her powers sealed by the Ra'dhan, but if it is token of while she is five all that power will kill her,"

"What," Richard and I said at the same time this was the first I ever heard of my powers being able to kill me.

"That is why half of the power is sealed away while you're a child your body is not strong enough to handle the power the training your mother put you thought at such a young age is why you are able to stand it, child. Richard tell, the others of what you have learned, especially the wizard he will know what to do. Xena is in the first corridor in the last room, Cara will know what that means, know you must go, and you child need to rest, truly rest," Agiela said disappearing in same strange flash she all way's dose.

Cara's POV

"Richard, are you ok," I heard Kahlan say form where Zedd and I were standing.

"Yeah," He said accepting Kahlan's help in standing up.

"What happened to you my boy," Zedd asked as we walked over to them.

"Xena, I don't know what she did put she was with Agiela." Richard said telling them everything Agiela and Xena told him.

"We have to get there before Darken Rahl gets the stone of tears or hurts Xena, "Kahlan said still holding on to Richard.

"I'm going to kill that monster," I said gritting my teeth.

"Letts go then," Chase said jumping on his horse as Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, and I got on our own houses, Richard getting on behind Kahlan.

….

Well finally here's the next chapter sorry it took me so long to write it. So what do you guys think is going to happen please tell me you thoughts I could use some ideas on what the fans of this story think should happen next. Please review


End file.
